The Son of Water
by Atlantis33
Summary: Young Percy Jackson’s world is flipped around when he finds out he is a demigod! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 **Third POV The Whole Story**

Percy Jackson had lived a normal life. Minus te having ADHD and dyslexia, plus getting kicked out of lost schools, and getting into fights a lot... ok maybe not a _normal_ life, but he had a good one. He had a great mom, Sally Jackson, and a stupid stepdad, Gabe Ugliano. One day on a field trip with his school, Yancy Academy, he saw Nancy Bobofit throw _another_ hamburger at his best friend, Grover Underwood. Normally he wouldn't get mad, but she was told _many_ times to stop so he glared at her, mad beyond belief. What confused him though was, she started shivering, _shivering_ in 100 degree weather! He stopped glaring at her and she stopped. When he turned around, his Latin teacher, Mr. Bruner, was looking at him in fear. _Why?_ He thought to himself? It's not like he _froze_ her! They had only been at the museum for maybe 1 hour! He really couldn't get a break. He turned to the right a little and saw his math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, glaring at him. He said that he needed to go to the bathroom just to get away from everything. He saw Mrs Dodds walk towards him. He dashed away. She always scared him. When he turned around she wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back in front and jumped back. She was _right there_! How did she move that fast. She grabbed him and threw him into the wall. _What the heck is going on?!_ He asked himself She jumped up in the air and turned into a bat-demon thing.

"Where is it?!" She screamed at him as she flew from her ledge.

"What do you want?!" He screamed/cried out became he was scared.

"Percy!"

He turned around to see a man that looked exactly like him. _What is going on today?_ The guy handed him a pen. _What is a pen going to do against_ **that?** When he caught the pen, he accidentally clicked the cap. It turned into a silver/gold/black colored trident. It had wave designs going along the sides of it and there were the words δύναμη της θάλασσας. He instantly knew it meant _strength of the sea_. How did he knew that. It looked like Greek to him. **(AN: I had to do that!:))**

He stabbed the _thing_ with he trident and it exploded into gold dust. He clicked the top of the trident and it turned into a pen again. He turned to give it back to the owner, but he wasn't there. He was about to walk out when

Mr Bruner came up to him with Grover and said, "Close your eyes."

So many weird things had happened to him today, so he just did what he was told. When he closed his eyes, he felt like his body was being ripped apart and then put back together. He couldn't bare it any longer, then... it stopped. He opened one eye and saw a strawberry field. When he turned around her saw a horse. No... a horse- _human?_ He backed away, scared.

The horse thing that looked like his Latin teacher sighed and said, "Percy, my name is Chiron. Yes the Chiron that's trained Hercules. I have been posing as Mr. Bruner because you are a powerful demigod. You literally flow with power. We can feel your aura from miles. Grove here," he said pointing to Grover, "Is a satyr. He is half goat and half human. You are half human and half... Greek god."

He said the last part like he was waiting for Percy's reaction. Percy just looked at him blankly.

"You aren't surprised?" He asked bewildered.

"Not really. After what I saw today, I'm not really surprised."

"What happened?" Chiron wondered.

Percy explained to him what happened.

"May I see the trident?" Chiron asked skeptically.

Percy showed it to him and Chiron stepped back. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, he said, "I think I know who your father is... I think your father is Poseidon, god of the Sea, Storms, Earthquakes, and Horses."

"I don't think so." Percy said.

"Why do you say that?" Chiron was genuinely confused.

"Because it doesn't feel right."

"Ok. I will think on it. You may go to the Hermes cabin. Grover please escort him there."

 ** _Linebreak!*_**

The Hermes cabin had just got done eating dinner. It was time for the campfire. People told him that most people were claimed at the campfire so Percy was hopeful that he would get claimed. When they started singing, everyone looked at him in shock and then fear.

They all bowed down and said, "All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Lord Pontus, Primordial of The Sea!"

 **AND WE ARE DONE!! Please review and give me some suggestions on how to continue this book/story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Everyone rose from their bow. It was so quiet, you could hear Strength of the Sea drop in pen form! No one knew what to say. They had a freaking demi-primordial right in front of them! Chiron saw that Percy was embarrassed, so he told everyone to go back to their cabins. Whenever everyone was gone, a loud _BOOM! of thunder was heard and then the brightest light Percy had ever seen appeared right after he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing in front of a mixed-emotioned Olympian Council. Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Demeter looked bored, Aphrodite looked very excited, Athena, Ares, and Zeus looked downright furious._

"How dare you be born you Primordial spawn. You will probably grow up and try to take us over. I should kill you now, but I will let the council take a vote. All in favor of liking the kid?" Athena, Ares, and Zeus raised their hands.

"And who want the kid alive?" The rest raised their hands.

"Well I guess you get to live, but you must go find my Master Bolt. It was stolen and I want it back by the Winter Solstice, or you will get killed. Council vote or not. You will stay in Poseidon's cabin as of now. Now begone!"

And as he said that, Percy vanished in a flash of light. When he arrived, Chiron was standing there looking frantic. He sighed in relief when he saw me. He told him of the meeting and he looked away, deep in thought.

"You need to consult the oracle."

Percy walked upstairs and saw a mummy.

He walked up to it and asked, "what do I need to do to find Zeus' bolt?"

" _You shall go west and face the god who has turned._

 _With child of wisdom and sky shall what's stolen, be returned_

 _You shall meet old and forgotten friends_

 _And succeed in what you desire most in the end!"_

With that, the oracle closed its mouth and went back to "sleep"

 **AND WE ARE DONE! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!**


	3. Authors note

**_Author's Note!_**

 ** _Ok, so I have been thinking about a paring, but I don't know which one wails be best. I'm going to do a poll and it will last a week. Just tell me_ Someone _that you want to be with Percy. When I update next, The poll will be over with._**

 ** _Thanks- Atlantis33_**


End file.
